When Destiny Calls
by SWfangirl21
Summary: Sequel to my story Runaway. Ahsoka's daughter has been living with the Skywalkers as long as she can remember. Will she face her destiny or avoid it? What will she learn about her past along the way? Luke/OC
1. Pain is Life

**AN: **Hey everyone! For all of those who read "Runaway", I thank you! You are amazing and those who reviewed and stuck with me to the end I love you even more! And for that, you get a cupcake! So, if you didn't read "Runaway" this might be a tad confusing. I would just go and read it. It's only 20 chapters and not very hard to read so go to my page and read it tight now! As I said in "Runaway" almost all if not all of this story is going to be in Ahsoka's daughters POV. Isn't that cool? Ahsoka had a little girl! Aww! So her name is... well you'll see. She looks a lot like her father Niko but you'll learn about that in the story. The first part of the story is still in Ahsoka's POV but the rest of the story is in her daughters POV. Ummm... this is going to be from before Star Wars: A New Hope – After Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (Maybe...) So are you guys ready for a fun filled adventure? I think I said everything I wanted to... if not I'll mention it and the ending AN. Well, here goes nothing...

**Disclaimer: **Well we all know I don't own Star Wars, that right goes to George Lucas... Lucky... The only people I own are... Niko, Tarin, Ahsoka's Daughter, and who ever else I think of later on in the story... OH and the story line I make up, I also own that. I don't own Luke, Ahsoka, Obi Wan, Yoda, or any of those amazing characters but I can dream right?...

* * *

**When Destiny Calls:**

**Ahsoka's POV**

Unbearable pain... Niko is to my left squeezing my hand tightly. He's whispering telling me to breath but all I can do is scream. Scream from the pain erupting in my body. How do people do this! It's a conspiracy, I swear! Obi wan is standing next to me telling me it is all going to be worth it. I try to use the force to calm down but it abandons me, making sure I feel this gift of nature.

After a life time of tears and pain, it all comes to an end. Small cries fill the room and Niko smiles down at me.

"It's a girl baby. We have a little girl." I exhale and reach out for her. Niko placed her in my arms. She was beautiful. Light fair skin, thick brown hair, little button nose, small graceful mouth, and the cutest ears. She was a spitting image of her father for all but one thing... her eyes. She had my large bright blue eyes. A smile graced her lips and a twinkle was in her eye. She was an angel sent from above and I couldn't ask for anything better.

"Rayna." I whisper. "Her name's Rayna..."

* * *

**Rayna's POV**

Tatooine. The hottest place in the Galaxy. No exaggeration. Ever since I came here when I was six years old I have done nothing but sweat. Sweat bullets for hours! If I had it my way I would be living on Naboo and I would have a mansion by a waterfall. Not some hut out here in the middle of no where, working on a moisture farm! I mean, I love the Skywalkers, don't get me wrong but this work is pure torture!

I've been living with them since I was eight years old. I was wondering the market one day like I always did when some guy decided to come and pick on me. Luke stepped up to them and made them back off. I've been living with him and his aunt and uncle ever since then. I don't really know what happened before that... I don't remember my parents... my life... or what planet I lived on. All I know is that it wasn't this hell hole.

"Rayna!" Beru called. I stopped looking at the two sun sunset and turned towards the house below.

"Yes Beru?" I yelled down to her. She was wearing the same thing as always. She was the closet thing to a mother I had... they were the only family I knew. I was indebted to them not because they make me feel that way but because I feel like they've done so much for me and I don't know what to do to return the favor. I'm eighteen now, Luke's always been a year older then me and he wants to bust out of here more then I do. Different reasons, but I hope that the two of us will leave here one day together.

"Come down it's late! Time for bed Rayna!" She called back up. I nodded down to her and ran down to Luke and I's room. Luke was day dreaming as always. He really wanted to go and joint the Rebellion. Not that I didn't, I hated the empire. Maybe even more than Luke but I was looking forward to fighting with the empire any time soon. I shook my head and him and gave a small laugh. His head tilted up to look at mine.

"Oh, hey Ray. What happening?" He asked.

"Beru said it was time for bed so I came down to, oh I don't know, sleep." I remarked. He smirked at me.

"All right smart pants, no need to get testy." I laughed.

"Testy? This is not me testy. If I was being testy you'd be scared." I winked at him and he chuckled.

"Oh really?" Luke questioned.

"Yep, run for the sand dunes!" I rang. We both joined in laughter. I smirked at the young man in front of me. He was getting handsome on me I have to admit. He had a few girls flirt with him but he was distracted by wanted to join in the fight so much. Actually, that's all he ever talked about. Fighting in the war, killing the empire, and restoring peace back into the galaxy. But it makes you think, how could such a small group save everything from the harm that's already been done. I love Luke, I do but I just don't see how one man can make that big of a difference in this world! I sighed and took my gaze down to my hands.

"Ray? You okay?" Luke asked. My gaze stayed down at my hands as I spoke.

"Luke, when and if Uncle Owen let's you leave to join the Rebellion what do you plan to accomplish? You know better than anyone that the Empire changed everything! He's the most powerful man in the universe and Vader isn't far behind! How do you expect to undo the damage they inflicted in this universe? What can you possibly do Luke?" I ranted. I wanted him to stay... I NEEDED him to stay. He was the only friend I had and I wasn't about to lose him to a lost cause! I heard Luke loudly sigh in front of me. I then felt the bed slope and I knew that Luke had sat down next to me. I glanced up at him and he was staring at me. He reached up to cup my chin and forced me to look him in the eye.

"If and when I leave to assist the Rebellion I promise that nothing will harm me. I want to go, no, I need to go. This universe is falling apart and if I don't help to try to put it back together again then... who will? Besides I have to come back and see the prettiest girl I know who I KNOW will be waiting for me when I return from my glorious victory against the Empire!" he declared. I let out a small laugh. Then I leaned into him and he layed his arm across my shoulder. He layed down on my bed and I layed on top of him. His arms encased me, making sure I was safe and warm. It felt like hours a pure silence of just enjoying each others company. I didn't want to move from this spot. I was afraid I'd ruin the moment if I even breathed!

"Ray?" Luke murmured.

"Hmm?" I answered quietly. He was rubbing his hand slowly up and down my arm. A chill ran down my spine and I couldn't recall why. I had no romantic feelings for Luke as much as I was aware of. It has always been a sister/brother relationship with us and I never expected anything more... I think...

"When I go to the Rebellion... will you come with me?" The universe stopped. No breathing, blinking, moving... nothing. Everything was silent. What did I say? No? Yes?... I guess there is only one thing I could say...

"Of course Luke."

Next morning...

My god was it bright. My eyes flickered open and I had to block them with my hands. I guess Luke and I had forgotten to close the curtains last night but could you blame us? I said that I would follow Luke when he joined the Rebellion! How stupid am I! I can't go with him!... And even if I could I... ugh I don't want to be apart of this war but for Luke's sake... I will go with him. I gently lifted myself out of Luke's arms and skipped outside to watch the suns rise.

This was one of the only moments I liked Tatooine. Nice sunsets and sunrises. I took in a deep breath of the heated air around me and smiled. We got new droids today and I knew Luke was going to bring up leaving again and sadly I would probably be part of the conversation this time considering I said I would leave with him. I still think it's the stupidest thing I've ever agreed to! I sighed but smiled to myself. What mess have I gotten myself into? Then I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder. I knew who it was. "Why good morning Luke. Sleep well?" I heard a chuckle erupt from behind me.

"That obvious am I?" He asked. I laughed.

"No. I just know you really well. I've memorized everything about you since we met. Besides," I turned around to face him, "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't know everything about you?" I winked. He smirked.

"All right missy. Come on, if we're late getting the new droids uncles going to have my head." I laughed at the oh so truthful comment. We ran to catch up with Owen Lars. When we got there he was communicating with a Jawa. Those things creep me out... no joke.

"Yeah, all right, fine. Let's go." I heard Owen say. As I start to walk forward I hear a woman call Luke's name from below. I let him go see what his Aunt wanted, I just followed Owen. When he came back Owen decided to buy a small white droid with red stripes. Personally, I liked the one next to it. Little silver droid with blue stripes. He looked nice and gave off a friendly feeling. I smiled down at him even though I knew he couldn't understand.

Luke examined the red droid and I still followed his uncle. I started humming an old lullaby. I don't remember where I heard it but it's always been stuck in my head.

"No not that one..." Owen said to the silver and blue droid. Then he looked at the gold protocol droid. "You, I suppose you're programed for etiquette and protocol."

"Protocol? Why, it's my primary function sir. I am well versed with the customs-" the droid replied curtly.

"I have no use for a protocol droid." Owen mumbled.

The droid replied quickly, "Of course you don't sir. Not in an environment such as this. That's why I've also been programmed"

Owen cut him off mid speech. Yes he has a tendency of doing that... a lot. "What I really need is a droid who understands the binary language of moisture vaporators."

"Vaporators! Sir, My first job was programming binary load lifter...very similar to your vaporators in most respects."

"Do you speak Bocce?" Owen asked.

"Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language for me...I'm as fluent in-" again the droid was cut off.

"All right; shut up!" Owen yelled. He then turned toward the Jawa. "I'll take this one."

"Shutting up sir." The droid mumbled. I giggled. I like this guy.

"Luke take these two over to the garage will you? I want them cleaned up before dinner!" Owen ordered firmly.

"But I was going to the Tosche Station to pick up some power converters!" Luke complained. Oh boy...

"You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come on, get to it!" Owen commanded.

"All right, come on. And the red one. Well, come on red let's go!" He hand motioned the small white and red droid to follow him. It finally responded by pushing it's self towards us slowly. The small silver and blue droid beeps in a concerned way and I look at him sadly. Poor little guy... He tried to tumble towards us but was zapped by a small Jawa. Stupid creatures! Then before long the top of the red and white droid popped right off and smoke erupted everywhere. I flapped my hand in front of my face trying to disperse the smoke flowing from the small droid. Well then...

"Um... Uncle Owen..." Luke yelled over to his uncle.

"Yeah?" He replied casually.

"This R2 unit has a bad motivator, look!" He pointed out. Owen rolled his eyes angrily then turned back to the Jawa.

"Hey, what are you trying to push on us?" He asked. The Jawa's shoulders and arms lifted in a questioning matter and he squeaked what sounded like a what? I stand next to Luke as we watched the two humans argue.

"Excuse me sir but that R2 unit is in prime condition. A real bargain!" The protocol droid said. I noticed he was pointing to silver and a smile lit up on my face like a Christmas tree.

"Uncle Owen?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What about that one?"

He nodded. "Okay, what about the blue one? We'll take that one!" Owen said to the head Jawa. I got really excited! YAY! We get to keep silver!

"I'm sure you'll be quite pleased with that one sir. He really is in first class condition. I've worked with him before." The protocol droid said. Once silver reached us we headed back to the garage.

"Now don't you forget this! Why I should stick out my neck for you is quite beyond my capacity!" I heard the protocol droid say. I smirked then shook my head. Droids.

When we got there the protocol droid was send to soak in an oil bath and Luke started to work on silver. "Thank the maker this oil bath is going to feel so good! I have such a bad case of dust contamination I can barely move!" The protocol droid exclaimed. I watched as Luke was again lost in his thoughts. He was toying with a small two-man Skyhopper space ship. Poor Luke... all he wanted to do was leave and work for the better good of the world. It wasn't long before he stood up and threw the thing across the room.

"It just isn't fair! Oh Biggs is right! I'm never going to get out of here!" He yelled. I sighed and looked down at the floor. I knew he was going to say that. His friend Biggs had been gone for a year and Luke was getting tired of waiting. I knew what that felt like...

"Is there anything I might do to help?" The protocol droid asked.

I saw Luke glance at the battered droid and I saw some of his fiery drain from his eyes.

"Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest or teleport me off this rock." He answered.

"I don't think so sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Well, not on this planet anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not really sure what planet I'm on."

"Well if there's a bright center of the universe your on the planet it's farthest from." Luke explained.

"I see sir."

"Uh, you can call me Luke."

"I see Sir Luke." the droid replied. Luke chuckled.

"Just Luke."

"Oh! And I am C3P-0, cyborg relations. And this is my counterpart, R2-D2." Houston, we have a name! C3P-0 looked over at me. "And what is your name miss?" He asked.

I looked up. "Oh, my name is Rayna." before he could say anything I added, "Just Rayna." and smirked. He nodded once. Luke went back with working on Artoo.

"You got a lot of carbon scoring here. It looks like you boys have seen a lot of action." Luke observed.

"With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all." Luke sparks to life at the mention of the Rebellion.

"You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?" He asked.

"That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, sir." Threepio answered.

"Have you been in many battles?" He asked excitedly. Luke... come on...

"Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyways." Luke struggles to remove a small metal fragment from Artoo's neck joint. He puts the small tool down and grabs a larger pick.

"Well, my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a cruiser or..." The fragment breaks loose with a snap, sending Luke tumbling head over heels. He sits up and sees a twelve-inch three-dimensional hologram of a young woman being projected from the face of little Artoo. The image is a a collage of blues as it flickers and jiggles in the dimly lit garage. Luke's mouth hangs open in awe. She was beautiful no doubt. She was in a long white gown and had a hood. Her long brown hair was tied in two complex buns on the side of her head.

"Help me, Obi Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." She pleads. Obi Wan... where have I heard that name?... I swear I've heard it before!

"What's this?" Artoo looks around like he doesn't know anything then lightly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate. The woman continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over again.

"What is what? He asked you a question!" He points straight at the hologram, "What is that?" Artoo whistles his surprise as he pretends to just notice the hologram. He looks at me then beeps an answer once again. Still the woman spoke.

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." over and over and over and over again.

"Oh, he says it's nothing, sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind." I see Luke become intrigued by the beautiful girl. A spark of jealousy erupts in my heart. I haven't even met her yet and I already hate the woman.

"Who is she? She's beautiful." Luke murmurs. Ugh...

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance I believe. Our captain was attacked when..."

"Is there more to this recording?" Luke reaches out for Artoo but he lets out several frantic squeaks and a whistle.

"Behave yourself, Artoo. You're going to get us in trouble. It's all right, you can trust him. He's our new master." Artoo whistles and beeps a long message to Threepio.

"He says he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts. And it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but with what we've been through, this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric." Threepio answers. I chuckle. I felt sympathy for the small droid. No one believes him. I also know the feeling.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi?" Luke mumbles. BEN! That's were I've heard the name but some how it feels like more than that... I've heard it somewhere else.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but do you know what he's talking about?"

"Well, I don't know anyone named Obi-Wan, but old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit." Luke answers distracted as he stares at the beautiful young woman for a few moments. "I wonder who she is. It sounds like she's in trouble. I'd better play back the whole thing." Artoo beeps something to Threepio.

"He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording." Luke had been looking longingly at the lovely woman and wasn't really paying attention to what Threepio was saying. I rolled my eyes.

"Luke!" I yelled at him.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, well, I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off! Okay." Luke takes a wedged bar and pops the restraining bolt off Artoo's side. "There you go." The woman immediately disappears. THANK THE FORCE!

"Hey, wait a minute. Where'd she go? Bring her back! Play back the entire message!" A little angry there? Goodness... Artoo beeps an innocent reply as Threepio sits up in embarrassment looking annoyed at the poor droid who was my savior at this point. More reason to like Artoo!

"What message? The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards!"

"Luke? Luke! Rayna!" Saved by Aunt Beru! Luke stands up and shakes his head at the malfunctioning robot.

"All right, we'll be right there, Aunt Beru!" He yelled out the window.

"I'm sorry, sir, but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter." Luke gives Artoo's restraining bolt to Threepio.

"Here, see what you can do with him. I'll be right back." Luke hurries out of the room. I shake my head and slowly leave the room but not before hearing Threepio and Artoo converse.

"Just you reconsider playing that message for him!" Artoo beeps in response. "No, I don't think he likes you at all." Artoo beeps. "No, I don't like you either." then I heard Artoo beep sadly then chirp up a bit and beep again. "Yes Miss Rayna seems to like you a lot... though I don't see why." Artoo replies with a surprised beep. I giggled then took my time traveling to the dinning room. By the time I got there I saw Luke storm out. I watched him walk away with a concerned expression on my face. What happened? I tip toed over to the opening of the dinning room and I listened to Beru and Owens conversation.

"Owen, he can't stay here forever! Most of his friends have gone. It means so much to him." Beru's soft voice scolded. I smiled, she always tried to understand Luke unlike Owen who just made sure he stayed here for the rest of his long life.

"I'll make it up to him next year." came Owens false promise.

"Luke's just not a farmer Owen. He has too much of his father in him." Father? I really listened then.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Afraid? Why would Owen be afraid that Luke is like his dad? This just doesn't make any sense... I turned around and spotted Luke gazing off at the sunset. I smiled at him. Dreamer. That's what he's always been. He never pays attention to where he is but rather where he wants to be. I shook my head at him then strolled up behind him and just stood there staring at the two suns falling down, soon to be hidden by the millions miles of sand. Luke looked down and sighed. He turned around only to face me. He came to a halt then a smile instantly appeared on his lips.

"Hey." He whispered. I smiled gently back at him.

"Hey. What are you doing out here?" I questioned, though I already knew the answer.

"Ray, I'm never going to be able to leave this place! I'm eighteen now! I should be able to leave as I please and go where I'm needed!" He argued.

"Luke, you're needed here! You're needed by Beru and Owen and me!" He shook his head.

"But you're coming with me! We're going to save the world together Rayna!" I sighed and looked down.

"Luke, that's your dream not mine."

"But... but you promised me. Last night... you promised!" he yelled. I flinched. He never yells at me... never. I watched as he stormed off towards the house. Oh Luke...

* * *

**AN: **YEAHH! Took me a bit but there's chapter one everyone! Excited? I hope so! Well tell me what you think! I look forward to seeing your reviews! Love you all! - Jenna


	2. And so the Journey Begins

**Disclaimer: **Well we all know I don't own Star Wars, that right goes to George Lucas... Lucky... The only people I own are... Niko, Tarin, Rayna, and who ever else I think of later on in the story... OH and the story line I make up, I also own that. I don't own Luke, Ahsoka, Obi Wan, Yoda, or any of those amazing characters but I can dream right?...

**AN:** Chapter two! So as I said in Runaway I am very disappointed in how many reviews I've gotten. And normally I don't care but at least six people wanted a sequel and the one person who really wanted it didn't even review so I was wondering why I even did a sequel. So if you still want me to please tell me and I'll happily continue but this is the second story I'm writing at this moment so please tell me if you want this sequel. Anyway here we go continuing with the story :)

* * *

**When Destiny Calls:**

I was left to stand alone by myself. Luke was never that angry and if he was it was just him venting to me about his uncle. Tears were freely flowing as I watched the last slice of sun start to disappear. I let in a jagged breath. My hand lightly wiped away my tears. I took one last glance.

"Rayna! Rayna!" Luke's voice echoed over the hot sand. I spun around to find him racing towards me. I quickly wiped off the rest of my tears. "Rayna have you seen Artoo?"

"WHAT! Artoo's missing!" Poor Artoo... I really like that droid.

"Shh! Not so loud! Uncle Owen CAN'T know about this Rayna! Okay?" He whispered harshly. I nodded. "We'll go out and find him in the morning. Unless you want to abandon me all together." He lashed. My heart fell.

"Luke..." I mumbled.

"Don't. I'll see you in the morning." And with that he left. I fell to the sand. I chocked on a sob, no controlling it now. Force Luke...

* * *

"Rayna... Rayna..." I turned my head back and forth then slowly opened my eyes. They cringed at the bright light above me. Stupid hot planet. I raised my hand to block out the sun. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty. Tine to go find ourselves a droid." Luke murmured. He pushed the hair out of my face lightly and smiled down at me. His hands found mine and pulled me up into a sitting position. Sleeping out on Tatooine sand is NOT fun, let me tell you. Luke looked me straight in the eye. As he combed through my hair with his hand he said, "I'm sorry, about last night. What I said was rude and uncaring. I didn't mean to throw my anger at you. I was made at Uncle Owen for making me stay here so long. If you don't want to go with me when I leave you don't have to. It's all up to you. I nodded and smiled brightly at him.

"It's fine Luke. I shouldn't have promised you if I was having second thoughts. Anyway, let's go find Artoo!" He chuckled and pulled me up. We raced over to the speeder. Threepio was already in. And here we go. The rock and sand of the desert floor are a blur as we pass. I lay my head back and enjoy the ride.

"Look, there's a droid on the scanner, dead ahead. Might be our little R2-unit. Hit the accelerator!" Luke commands.

When we reach the designated spot Luke parks the speeder. Luke runs up and stands before little Artoo, blocking him.

"Hey, whoa, just where do you think you're going?" Luke asks. Artoo whistles a feeble reply, as Threepio poses menacingly behind the little runaway.

"Master Luke here is your rightful owner. We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi jibberish...and don't talk to me about your mission, either. You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here!" Threepio threatens. What a sweet droid.

"No, it's alright, but I think we better go." Artoo jumps to life with a mass of frantic whistles and screams. What in the world? I watch as Artoo has a spasm. What's going on?

"What's wrong with him now?" Luke asks Threepio.

"There are several creatures approaching from the southeast" Threepio answers curtly. Well shit! Luke looks to the south and fetches his long laser rifle from the speeder. I follow him frantically. I HATE sand people and I bet you anything that's what freaked little Artoo out!

"Sand people! Or worse! Come on, let's go have a look. Come on." He motions to the droids. I don't think I want to have a look... Luke carefully makes his way to the top of a rock ridge and scans the canyon with his electrobinoculars. I crawl up to the right side of him. I grab his arm and I can see him smirk. Boys... I hear Threepio struggling up behind us. "There are two Banthas down there but I don't see any...wait a second, they're Sand people all right. I can see one of them now." I shiver. Oh force please let us make it out of here alive... Suddenly the sun is blocked and I look up to see a Tusken Raider. CRAP! Before any of us can react he screams and swings his gaderffii at us. Threepio is startled and backs away but he goes a bit too far and falls of instead. Luke blocks the evil beast with his blaster which shatters to pieces and I start to panic. We both fall and lose conciseness. The last thing I hear is the raiders sinister crackling laugh.

I think I'm starting to come to because I hear faint voices in my head... "Hello there! Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid." I hear Artoo lightly whistle in concern. "Oh, don't worry, he'll be all right." I hear rustling next to me and I assume it's Luke. "Rest easy, son, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate to be all in one piece."

"Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Luke exclaims. Does anyone care that I'm here. Everything starts to become more clear. I force my eyes open and for the second time today is blinded by light. I groan in protest to the heat and the pain on my head. "Rayna! Are you okay?" Luke asks concerned. I force myself in a sitting position and observe my surroundings. Everything seems pretty good. I then take my gaze to Luke.

"Yeah I'm fine Luke. Just a little bump on the head." I mumble. Luke nods thankful that I'm unharmed.

"The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me young Luke and Rayna,what brings you out this far?

"Oh, this little droid! I think he's searching for his former master...I've never seen such devotion in a droid before...there seems to be no stopping him. He claims to be the property of an Obi- Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?" Luke explains. Ben looks surprised and thinks about it for a second. He strokes his beard and gazes at us.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi...Obi-Wan? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time...a long time." He carries off into a different world.

"I think my uncle knew him. He said he was dead."

"Oh, he's not dead, or...not yet." Ben differs.

"You know him?" I finally ask.

"Well of course, of course I know him. He's me! I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since oh, before you were born." Ben answers. Well then, how old is this guy?

"Well, then the droid does belong to you." "

Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting..." Does this guy get lost in a different world often? He seems to drift off. He suddenly looks up at the overhanging cliffs. "I think we better get indoors. The Sand people are easily startled but they will soon be back and in greater numbers." Luke gets up then helps me. I dust myself off and cough. Stupid sand. Artoo lets out a pathetic beep. It must have caused Luke to remember something cause he looks around hurriedly.

"Threepio!" Luke exclaims. Oh! Right, Threepio fell of the rock we were on. It'd probably be a good idea if we went and got him.. or his pieces... well Rayna you are thinking dementedly today. Good job! We run up to Luke and examine him. One of his arms has broken off. Eh, Luke will fix it, no problem.

"Where am I? I must have taken a bad step..." More like a bad fall.

"Can you stand? We've got to get out of here before the Sand people return." Luke asks.

"I don't think I can make it. You go on, Master Luke. There's no sense in you risking yourself on my account. I'm done for." Well doesn't he sound pathetic. Artoo beeps.

No, you're not. What kind of talk is that?" Luke questions.

"Quickly. They're on the move." Ben mumbles. All three of us help him up to his feet and help him back to the speeder. Once we're all in Obi wan gives us directions to his hut.

* * *

Once we arrived to the small run down hut I felt a sense of sadness around it. I jump out of the speeder and walk towards the sand house. As Ben and Luke dragged Threepio inside and little Artoo followed. I smiled and took my turn behind them and one by one we stepped into the place Ben calls home. Luke just so happened to have the right tools to fix Threepio in his pocked. I rolled my eyes, he always came prepared. As Luke worked Ben started to talk.

"Luke, your father was a Jedi in the clone wars..." He sat that thinking silently to himself while Luke worked.

"No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter." Luke replied casually. I smirked at the lie his uncle had always told him. Now, even I knew that was a lie. I guess I was the only one who could tell when Owen was lying or not. He got this look in his eyes that told you he was. It was... it was hard to understand but over the years I caught on. I must say that he lies a lot.

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved." Ben answered.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke took his gaze from his work and asked.

"Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father." Ben said. Hmm, he looks like a Jedi I guess. The robes, the mystery, the wisdom. Yes I could see that he was a Jedi. Every once in a while he would glace at me but barely long enough for me to notice. The only reason I did was because I was looking for it.

"I wish I'd known him." Luke mumbled sadly. Like me, Luke never knew his real family. We were very alike, Luke and I, if you thought about it. If you looked close enough you could see the wonder, the hope, and the pain hidden behind our eyes... Something I always hated about myself. I was a good liar, and I was good at hiding things. I always felt like a thief waiting to get his money. In the end he always gets caught.

"He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend. Which reminds me..." He then gets up and walks over to an ancient looking chest. He opens it and starts rummaging around. Luke finished the last touches on Threepio then put his tools back in his pocket. Once Ben found what he was looking for he traveled back over to Luke. "I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did."

"Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for awhile." Threepio interrupted. I put my hand on Threepence's shoulder and answered for Luke.

"Go on and rest Threepio." I whispered. He nodded a thanks and shut down. Ben finally hands Luke a small cylinder object. Luke examined the object in his hands with great curiosity.

"What is it?" I asked before Luke could. We both turned our gazes away from the object and up to the old wizard before us.

"Your fathers light saber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster." Luke pushes a button on the small object then out of no were a blue beam shoots out of the hole on the end. What in the world? I want one! It flickers a bit as Luke moves it around and lets off a low hum that seems to send calming senses threw out the room. "An elegant weapon for a more civilized day. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire." I could tell Luke wasn't really listening but he also had a lot of questions. I would be concerned if he didn't. I have a lot of questions and I'm not even apart of the conversation in the first place.

"How did my father die?

BEN: A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force.

"The Force?" Luke asked quickly.

"Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." Ben explained. Artoo gave a timid beeping sound and the three of us drew our attention to him. "Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from."

"I saw part of the message he was..." Luke started. Then Artoo shot the image of the annoyingly beautiful woman across the floor once more. Luke stares at her again and I let out a small sigh. Boys, they never learn.

"I seem to have found it." Ben stated. Thank you captain obvious. The girls imaged flickered a few times before she started to speak. I kind of wish she'd just shut up.

"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope." When the finally ended a small spark of static erupts then the transmission is cut off and Artoo sucks it back into his system, hopefully to never be seen again. Ben leans back in his chair and strokes his beard in thought. I notice that it is a habit he has. Again, I feel like I've seen someone do it before. Luke just sits there looking hypnotized. Stupid hologram

"You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan." Ben finally spoke. Wait, what! Alderaan! But that's so far! And not to mention off planet and on the other side of the galaxy! What makes Ben think that Luke can just run off to Alderaan? Luke chuckles lightly.

"Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to go home. It's late, I'm in for it as it is." He states. It's a good point. His uncle is going to have our heads!

"I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing." Ben complains. I roll my eyes. Why can't he just find someone else?

"I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here..." Luke mumbles. You know, these guys complain a lot. Am I the only one with common knowledge in this place?

"That's your uncle talking." Ben states. He's got a point. Luke sighs quietly, trying to make a decision on what to do.

"Oh, boy, my uncle. How am I ever going to explain this?" Luke asks.

"Learn about the Force, Luke." Ben commands. I lightly sigh. The force seems to be giving me and Luke trouble lately.

"Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going." Luke offered.

"You must do what you feel is right, of course." How did I know he was going to do the guilt trip? First class scoundrel that's for sure. Or he was a good negotiator, either one. Luke sighs and walks out of the small hut. I Want to follow but I have questions of my own.

"Ben?" I ask softly. The old man turns to me in question and I smile slightly. "Can you tell me anything about my parents?..." I can tell he understands as he smiles.

"They cared about you, very much. Leaving you was the hardest decision they ever made and trust me when I say they reluctantly said they would. They did it for your own safety. For now, that is all you need to know young one." He answers my questions just like a Jedi would. I sigh but nod. I don't think I'd win an argument with this guy. I started to walk out the door.

"If it brings you comfort, you look just like your dad... Except your eyes... you have your mothers eyes." Ben said soothingly. I smiled a bit, proud that I learned something of my past. I gave one nod and left the hut. I saw Luke staring out at the sandy sea. I walked up beside him and wrapped my arm around his mid section. As I did so I rested my head on his shoulder. He gazed down at me and smiled. As he delivered a small kiss to my forehead his arm tightly grasped my waist and pulled me close to him. Then he looked back out to the Dune Sea.

"Luke?" I murmured. He responded with a hmm? And I looked down at the ground. "Do you want to go with Ben?" I asked softly. When I looked back up at his he was staring intensely down at me. He nodded slowly.

"I think so but... I can't. I have family here and I have you, my best friend. What more do I need?" He mumbled and I smiled slightly. Oh Luke. My selfless Luke.

"Let's get you back to your Aunt and Uncle." Way to ruin the moment Ben. I sensed Luke was thinking the same thing as he let out a frustrated sigh and I giggled.

"We'll talk later, okay?" I asked. He smiled and nodded and agreement. We went over to the speeder and hoped in. Luke started up the engine and off we went. As we passed by endless dunes of see I waiting and thought about what my parents were like. Was my mom pretty? Were they in love? Did they love me?... Are they... Dead?... I had never really given much thought about my parents till now. As I watched the lovely scenery pass by I noticed something in the distance. Black smoke? "Hey, Luke! Do you see that smoke? To your left?" I asked. Luke glanced over and nodded.

"We'll make our way over their!" He yelled to me. Luke turned left and drove off. When we reached the smoke we came to a devastating sight. When I said I hated Jawa's I didn't mean I wanted them slaughtered... We jumped out of the speeder and raced over to the smoking vehicle. Wow... Luke and Ben examined the damage and Luke threw some parts around. I just stood and stared in shock.

"It looks like Sand People did this, all right. Look, there's gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks. It's just...I never heard of them hitting anything this big before." Luke exclaimed. Him and me both! I saw Ben crouched down to the floor and staring at the tracks of the murderers.

"They didn't. But we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side. Sand people always ride single file to hide there numbers." Ben examined. Well, isn't he special. I guess if you worked with clones for a whole war you'd know how they worked...

"These are the same Jawa's that sold us Artoo and Threepio." Luke noticed.

"And these blast points, too accurate for Sand people. Only Imperial stormtroopers are so precise." Ben finished.

"But, why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawa's?" Luke asked him self. As we both look at Threepio and Artoo expecting the dead Jawa's the realization hit us."If they traced the robots here, they may have learned who they sold them to. And that would lead them back... home!" Luke sprinted to the speeder and jumped in like a hungry carnivore. Ignoring my pleas for him to stay.

"Wait, Luke! It's too dangerous!" Ben yells at him. But Luke doesn't listen as I knew he wouldn't and he speeds off back home. Force, help him...When the last of the dust lowers back down to the ground and I know he's gone I go over and sit under the shade of the Sandcrawler. I lay my head in my hands and sigh. Why is this happening to us? Why now? I can almost here Luke's cries of desperation and hope and he pulls up to the smoking farm. Then his cries and he learns of his families fate. In my heart I know they are gone but in my head I pray they are alive and well. I can hope...

After a lifetime of torture I hear the sound of an old speeder engine in the distance. I fly up into the air. LUKE! I cry in my head. Please let him be okay! As his speeder pulls into view my prayers are answered. Luke slowly jumps out and I ran over and fling into his arms. He holds me tight and breaths in my hair. I hear his breathing crack but he quickly calms. "I'm so, so sorry..." I whisper softly. His hold tightened then he let go to look me in the eyes.

"Don't you ever leave me Rayna... Don't you EVER leave me..." He commanded. I nodded slowly and whipped away his lone tear. I gave him a week smile. Ben walked over.

"There's nothing you could have done, Luke, had you been there. You'd have been killed, too, and the droids would be in the hands of the Empire." Ben informed him. I sighed and he toughened up.

"I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing here for me now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father." Luke answered. Ben nodded in reply then walked back over to the pile of burning Jawa's and Luke followed obediently.

"And so the journey begins..."

* * *

**AN:** Yay! Second chapter is complete. So two of my favorite writers reply to their reviews at the end and that's what I am going to do so here we go...

**ABCsoup:** Haha, yes I doubt my writing abilities and there is nothing you can do about it Bffl ;) Thanks for reviewing! 3

**Mastrada101:** Thanks! Yeah, I really felt like I HAD to do a sequel for Runaway. It was just hitting me all the time so I thought "Why not?" Haha so thank YOU for reviewing! It was very helpful and I appreciate it! Yes those people suck! Haha!

Well thank you for the two reviews you two ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! And those who didn't review.. well... REVIEW! Love you all! - Jenna


	3. Leaving Home

**Disclaimer: **Well we all know I don't own Star Wars, that right goes to George Lucas... Lucky... The only people I own are... Niko, Tarin, Rayna, and who ever else I think of later on in the story... OH and the story line I make up, I also own that. I don't own Luke, Ahsoka, Obi Wan, Yoda, or any of those amazing characters but I can dream right?...

**AN:** Chapter three! Excitement! I'm actually uploading A LOT faster on this one than on Runaway which is kind of interesting. So I'm glad I'm getting reviews and thanks to all of those who are Adding, Subscribing, and all of those good things! Well, let's get started with chapter three!

* * *

**When Destiny Calls:**

When Luke decided to go to Alderaan with Ben what other choice did I have but to go? I mean, there is nothing for me here other than Luke now so why not go with him right? But I have a bad feeling about this mission. I also have a bad feeling about Mos Eisley. The place is full of bounty hunters, scum, villains, and complete jerks.

I remember when I first came to Tatooine. The first city I went to was Mos Espa and that was bad enough but when I traveled to Mos Eisley space port things just got ugly! Jabba the Hut pretty much runs the whole planet if you don't count Gardulla or his uncle Ziro who lives on Coruscant. But he's not really important. The biggest Hut here is Jabba. If you piss him off you might as well kill yourself now because he is not a forgiving person. I ran into one of his Bounty Hunters once. He kept hitting on me. I think it was... Greedo? Yeah, that's him. That sneaky Rodian has some serious issues and some roaming hands. I almost shot him in the face with my blaster! Then Boba showed up and told Greedo to back off.

Boba Fett is one of the best known Bounty hunters in the outer rim. He not only knows how to use a gun but he knows how to impress a woman I must say. Must have inherited it from his father. Jango Fett. I don't know much about him other then he died when Boba was young and was a pretty good Bounty Hunter himself. But as I was saying, Boba is really sweet under all that armor and rude armada.

As we pulled up into Mos Eisley I sighed silently to myself. Force I hate this place. We came to a quick stop in front of three or four clones. Kriff, this won't end well...

"How long have you had these droids?" Then leading clone trooper asked.

"About three or four seasons." Luke answered reluctantly. Smooth lie.

"They're for sale if you want them." Ben informed.

"Let me see your identification." The trooper orders. I watch as like becomes nervous looks to Ben for help. Ben starred straight into the clones mask.

"You don't need to see his identification." Ben informed. I glanced down in time to see his hand slightly move. Hmm, what is he doing?

"We don't need to see his identification." The clone repeated roboticley. What in the world is going on?

"These are not the droids your looking for." Ben continued.

"These aren't the droids we're looking for." The clone mimicked.

"He can go about his business." Ben nodded in Luke's direction.

"You can go about your business." He repeated once more.

"Move along." He looked forward as he spoke his last command.

"Move along. Move along." The clone announced. We sped off towards a clear opening in the spaceport so we could park. Okay, what just happened? That was not supposed to go like that! I thought we were going to be detained, tortured, maybe even slowly murdered by the empire! But if they were in a good mood it would hopefully be a swift cut of the head!

When we slowed to a stop a swiftly and effortlessly jumped out of the speeder. I was thankful to the firm ground beneath my feet. I think I was getting speeder sickness. Maybe motion sickness. Luke was going a bit too fast.

"I can't abide those Jawa's. Disgusting creatures." Threepio complains. I chuckle. I have to agree with him for once. Those things creep me out! With there beady yellow eyes and there black hooded faces... You never know if they're looking at you... Luke pulls himself out of the drivers seat at shoe's the Jawa away. He catches up to me and Ben.

"Go on, go on. I can't understand how we got by those troopers. I thought we were dead." As did I.

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded." Ben informed us. Oh, well that's lovely. The old man was infiltrating his man and controlling him! Smooth...

"Do you really think we're going to find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?" I asked.

"Well, most of the best freighter pilots can be found here. Only watch your step. This place can be a little rough." Ben answered.

"Yeah, you don't need to tell me twice. I've lived here." I complied.

"I'm ready for anything." A little cocky are we?

"Come along, Artoo." I heard from behind. We walked up to a small cantina. Oh, boy. I can just feel the trouble flowing off of this building in front of me. This should be fun!...

As we enter the Cantina the aroma of sweaty, drunk men fills my nose. As smoke flies by, I cough lightly and wave my hand in front of my face. Stupid Cantina's. I worked here for months and I hated it! Guys always groping you ass and saying stupid pick up lines. The worst thing was that maybe two every month would be even remotely cute! This was like hell on earth.

I examined the room to see exotic aliens crowded around the bar. Some pervs were watching the dancers in the back, and some of the sports fans were watching Pod Racing on the screens on the left. Everyone else was conversing on my right. They were just sitting at the tables waiting for some poor newbie to bother. I only noticed the bartender and maybe one of the bounty hunters. But other than that, most of them were smugglers or people who had no respect for the law.

I stepped down the dusty steps down to the bar. Ben and Luke were having a hushed conversation behind me that I wanted to part of. I walked up to the silver bar and sat down in one of the swivel chairs that lined around the rusty table.

"Hey Wuher." I mumbled. The old bartender turned to face me. A smile lit up on his face. It was one of the rare moments when he was actually happy.

"Rayna, my dear! What are you doing back on this side of town?" He asked. I smirked.

"Why to see you my old friend. Would I have any other reason?" I joked. He chuckled.

"Ha, very funny. Well, whatever reason it is I'm glad you could stop buy and pay your old friend a visit. What would you like to drink?" he asked simply. I thought about it for a second.

"Just a glass of Corellian ale, Wuher. I don't want to over do it. It's only the afternoon." I winked. He shook his head and gave out a small chuckle. Coming right up madam. A few seconds later the drink was in my hand and I was sipping lightly on it. I didn't want to have a hang over so I might as well take it slow. Wuher went back to his job. After a minute or so of slow drinking Luke popped into the seat beside me.

"Having fun?" Luke asked jokingly. I nodded as I set my cup down.

"A blast. I can't remember the last time I was oh-so excited Luke." I mumbled. A low chuckle erupted from his chest as he shook his head. He tugged on Wuher's sleeve. When Wuher turned around Luke pointed to a tube of water. Wimp. I shook my head and sipped on my ale. I searched around the bar and I saw Ben talking to Boshek. He was a smuggler. But the interesting thing about him was that he was force sensitive. Very force sensitive actually. Which is why, I'm guessing, he's so good at stealing ships and such. He can sense everything. I guess that's why Ben decided to talk to him. BoShek left and I saw Ben start to talk to a Wookie I didn't recognize. Most likely an off worlder just coming in for a pick up or something.

I then looked the other way to see Jenny. Crap! I didn't want to see her! She spotted me before I could look away and sent me an evil smirk. KRIFF KRIFF KRIFF! Thankfully I was saved by the conversation that started next to me. I heard an angry war and looked to my left. An alien I knew as Ponda baba pushed Luke towards me. He was angry for some strange reason. What did Luke do this time? Luke went back to eating his drink and I decided to do the same.

"He doesn't like you." I heard. I looked over and saw Ponda's partner Cornelius Evazan. Well this isn't good. Ponda was a pirate and a spice smuggler with a bad temper and Cornelius was a flat out jerk. I felt a fight coming on. Wuher wasn't going to like this...

"I'm sorry." I heard Luke kindly apologize.

"I don't like you either. You better watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence on twelve systems." Cornelius warned. Show off...

"I'll be careful then." Luke responded.

"You'll be dead!" He yelled. Time for me to intervene. I stepped in front of Ben who decided to come to the rescue.

"Cornelius, he's not worth your time okay? How about I buy you and Ponda some Corellian ale and you go get your self a girl. Hmm?" I asked gently. I turned to Wuher about to ask for a drink then I heard Luke fall and Ben's light saber come to life behind me. Before I knew what happened, I heard Wuher yell "No Blasters! No Blasters!" I heard Ponda scream and I saw an arm with flowing blood land on the ground. I turned to see Cornelius and Ponda run off and Ben put away his light saber. I ran over to Luke who was sprawled on the floor. He reached out and grabbed my out stretched arm. After I pulled him up I engulfed him in a hug and examined him for any damage.

"I'm okay." He reassures me. I slap him on the arm. "Ow!" He yelps.

"What were you thinking? Getting into an argument with two of the best smugglers on Tatooine!" I chastised him. He looked down in shame. Good! He deserves it for freaking the hell out of me!

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. They just starting yelling at me!" He explained his actions.

"Then you offer him a drink and move on not push him further towards kicking your ass!" I yell.

"You always did make a scene Rayna." I heard a feminine voice chuckled behind me. Kriff, I forgot about Jenny... I turned swiftly to come face to face to no other then my arch nemesis Jenny.

"Jenny. I wish I could say it was nice to see you again but I'd be lying to say I missed you." I fumed. She smirked.

"Like wise. So what are you doing back here? I thought you left to live your "Normal" life?" She asked acidly.

"Well, you know me. Normal never really worked out for someone like me." I answered.

"Well ain't that the truth. You always were a sneaky little slut." She smirked. I wanted to slap her, I should have slapped her, and if Luke wasn't there, I would have.

"Back of Jenny. No one asked a low life, whore like your self. Go back to finding the men willing to pay for your "services" and come back when you find your dignity, if you ever had any." I recoiled, smirked then walked away. I heard her huff and storm off. I smiled at my small achievement.

"What was that all about?" Luke asked. I stopped and turned towards him.

"That, Luke, is a story for another time." I turned towards Ben. "Did you find us a pilot and a ride?" I asked.

Ben nodded to the direction where the wookie he was conversing with earlier stood. "Chewbacca said he is a first mate on a ship that might suit us." As we followed the wookie over to a small isolated table in the corner of the cantina I shuffled my feet on the floor. Leaving Tatooine isn't exactly my idea of fun but what do I have here?... Not wanting to go wasn't an option anymore. Luke was the only family I had so I have to stick by him till the end.

When we came closer to the table I saw a tough young man sitting their. Corellian smuggler by the looks of it. He was around 5' 10' scruffy short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked like he had been through a lot over the years and you could see the haunted past in his eyes. On the outside he looked cocky and seemed like an all around smart ass. Let's hope I'm wrong.

The thing that intrigued me was that Jenny was sitting on his lap. I rolled my eyes at the young woman and the false lust and hunger buried in her eyes. She wanted to seem like she wanted him, more likely she wanted to get paid but by the looks of it the smuggler wasn't very interested.

"Get off Jenny, I have work to do." He mumbled as he lightly shoved her off. She made a show as she fell dramaticly on the floor then stood up straight, crossed her arms firmly across her chest, and let out a loud noticeable puff. The smuggler rolled his eyes and shooed her with his hands. She let out a yell of anger the turned her hateful gaze to me.

"He's all yours. He's not worth anything, anyway." And with that she spun around and left the cantina, destroying some things on her way.

"Wow. She's a little dramatic isn't she." Han scoffed. I chuckled. Han landed his gaze on me and smirked. It wasn't one of lust or anger just a smirk, like his own personal smile. It made his look pretty handsome if I do say so myself.

"Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system." He examined me up and down. Again, not of lust but of curiosity. It was like he was trying to figure me out.

"Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship." Han snapped his head towards old Ben.

"Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" Han asks astounded.

"Should I have?" Ben asked curiously, shaking his head from side to side. I have, it was the one thing of the outside world I did listen to. I'm not one for adventure but I kept my ear open for smuggling and dealings of such. Plus when I worked hear, word went around. I never thought I'd actually ever get to see the ship though!

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs." Ben didn't look impressed or moved bu this comment to I continued, "He's outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships." I ended matter of factly. Yes, I knew about Han Solo and his ship. Han looked at me quite impressed.

"Uhm, yeah. She's fast enough for you old man. What's the cargo?" Han asked, back to being his cocky self. I could tell he had questions but he decided to keep them until later, which was perfectly fine with me.

"Only passengers. Myself, the boy, the girl, two droids, and no questions asked." Ben stated in an almost threatening matter.

"What is it? Some kind of local trouble?" Han chuckled.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." Ben replied. Han let out a deep sigh and started messing with his half full cup of liquor.

"Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance." Woah...

"Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that!" Luke complained. You know, sometimes he sounded so childish. It was his whiny, kid voice.

"But who's going to fly it, kid! You?" Han asked.

"You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen..." Ben cut him off.

"We haven't that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan." Ben compromised. Holy kriff! That is a shit load of money!

"Seventeen, huh?" Han sat there and thought about the offer for a minute but it didn't take him long. "Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four." Han finally closed the deal.

"Ninety-four." Ben nodded. Han looked over near the bar.

"Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork." The three of us spin around to see a white armored clone trooper asking Wuher questions. He looked at me sadly then pointed in our direction. Traitor...

"All right, we'll check it out." Was all we heard before we disappeared out of sight. Once we were safely out of the cantina and on the road we had a few arrons to run. Luke sold his speeder for the two thousand we needed to afford this ride and he bought a quick cover up for himself. Once we were done we left to go to docking bay 94. Party time...

We entered the hallway to the ship and my mouth opened in awe. Many people would look at this ship and think junk but me, gosh it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I saw Han making last minute adjustments. I was snapped out of my awe and bewilderment by one of the most untrue and horrifying statements ever made.

"What a piece of junk!" Luke exclaimed. Before I could even blink I slapped on the back of the head. Once I received a loud "OW!" From him I felt better and started to walk towards the ship as calmly as I could. As I reached it I started to look at the handiwork of such a masterpiece.

"She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some special modifications myself." I see Luke scratch his head, I can tell he isn't sure if this is a good idea or not. He's worried, I know the look.

"It's an amazing ship Captain Solo. I can't believe how great it is in person. I've heard stories but I never thought I'd actually ever see it." I say in awe. Han smirks and chuckles a bit. I see Chewbacca come down the ramp from the side of my eye and he signals to Han.

"We're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry aboard we'll get out of here." He starts to usher us on board. The three of us rush on board. First Ben then Luke then me and Han followed behind. "I'm glad you like her. Over the years I've fixed her up and increased her speed and such but every girl that see's her just thinks she's a piece of scrap metal." He sighs. I shake my head and furrow my eyebrows.

"Well, I guess they just weren't the right girls." I say. When we get inside we turn to look at each other. Han smirks,

"I guess so." Was all he said before he walked down the ramp. Why am I such a flirt when I don't try to be? It was just a damn compliment! I walk over to the main cabin room and sit down on a bench next to Luke. He grabs my hand it holds it tightly. I look over at him and give him a comforting smile.

"Everything is going to be fine, okay?" I ask lightly. He smiles down at me then nods slightly. Then the ship rocks a bit. I grab onto Luke. I hear blaster shots outside and I panic inside. What's going on?

"Chewie, get us out of here!" I hear Han yell. As he rushes past us I jump from me seat and sprint after him into the cockpit. Chewbacca pushes some buttons as Han sits down and I sit behind him. Luke and Ben arrive some time later. I buckle in to make sure I don't fall and I watch as Han pushes buttons and pulls compartments as he yells directions at Chewbacca.

Force, please help us...

* * *

**AN: **Third chapter is complete. It isn't as sweet as the second one but it's good enough! So next chapter we actually get into space and off of Tatooine! Excited? I AM! Then hopefully we'll get to read some Death Star action, now I'm really excited! Review time:

**Roma: **I'm glad you like the story! It's so fun to write! I hope it's clear because if I wouldn't I'd be doubting my writing skills haha. Yes I love Rayna/Luke as a pair! They are too cute! So let me give you some Star Wars nerd facts. After Star Wars: The Return of the Jedi, Luke marries a woman named Mara Jade and ends up having a kid named Ben (After Obi Wan Kenobi) so I don't think this is too bad. After the war, a lot of the old rules just dropped especially after Yoda died so I don't think that this is too far fetched haha. And you never know, maybe Rayna will be a Jedi, maybe not ;) I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing!

**I Love Dance: **First of all, I'm glad you like dance! Second, yeah that was a really sweet scene for me to write. I thought, why not, lets put some sweetness in here! Yes, poor Luke, I always felt bad for him when I watched the movie so I thought I'd put some more detail in here on how he felt about this. He'll talk to Rayna about it later on hopefully if I don't forget! Thanks! And even, I don't know how it's going to unfold so I guess we'll both see!

**Rockforthecross74: **Thank you so so much, hearing that brings a huge smile to my face! Plus those words were better than just hearing great so kudos to you for being so awesome! I don't know about the BEST Luke/OC fic... But thank you for thinking so! Yeah, I've gotten good reviews now so I am definitely continuing this! Thank you so much for your review!

**Lady gaga: **That was a very enthusiastic review thank you! But really, any review is great and I want to thank you for reviewing my story, it means a lot to me. I hope you like the story!

* * *

Well thanks to you reviewers, you really brighten my day and I thank you for it! Hopefully chapter four will be up soon but it all depends on your reviews. The only reason this chapter was up so fast was because of your amazing reviews so keep it up! I love you all! -** Jenna**


	4. Far Away From Here

**Disclaimer: **Well we all know I don't own Star Wars, that right goes to George Lucas. Lucky... The only people I own are Niko, Tarin, Rayna, and who ever else I think of later on in the story. OH and the story line I make up, I also own that. I don't own Luke, Ahsoka, Obi Wan, Yoda, or any of those amazing characters but I can dream right?

**AN:** I am so very sorry that this took so long. I could give you a million good excuses but I doubt you would want to hear them so I'm going to spare you the time. I hope some of you are still reading as I put this chapter up today. So here we go off into space and Luke leaves home with Rayna and Ben. Before we start, I would love to thank **ABCsoup** for editing all my stories now and if you have anyone to thank, it's her. So, subscribe and review and I promise to update more often. Review replies at the bottom!

* * *

**When Destiny Calls **  
**Chapter 4: Far away from here**

We were traveling through unknown space and time seemed to be lost to me. I felt like I was off in my own little world and for the life of me I couldn't understand why. Ever since we left home I've felt lost, like I can't exactly find out what I'm supposed to do. I already feel helpless and everything seems to be going by in a blur. Luke and Ben are training, Han is being well, Han and Chewie seems to just do whatever floats his boat I guess. The droids do whatever they do best and I'm stuck sitting here like an idiot!

The Falcon would rumble every now and then and I would stare out the window as the stars passed me by. Nothing seemed to feel the same in space. I received this strange vibe up here and I felt like I had been here before in a situation similar to this. Almost as if I had been in space before in this exact same predicament. Was I running from the emperor as a child? We're my parents criminals? I despised not knowing anything!

Slouching down in the seat I sighed and lifted my feet onto a nearby table. This sucks. I don't even have any holograms to read or anything to write on. This is like winter at home. You sit inside and do nothing and then wait for the next day to do more nothing! Suddenly I heard a throat clear behind me. Turning, I saw Han and I instantly put on a smile for him.

"Han, sorry I was off in my own world. Daydreaming I guess. I'm sorry I didn't notice you come in," I apologized. Han shrugged it off and leaned against a wall opposite of me.

"What were you thinking about? Anything interesting?" He asked. Shaking me head, I stared at the floor. Footsteps neared me and I felt a hand lift my face up. Han was giving me a concerned look and I hated it. Made me feel inferior and childish. "I know for a fact that you're lying,"

"Oh? And how do you figure that Han solo?" More confused and caring looks. His eyes shined brightly as they searched into the deepest and darkest parts of my soul. Those were the places I hid from the world and the secrets I swore to myself that I would never share. The thing was, I couldn't look away. He had me. I was lost into him and he had me right where he wanted me. Helpless and lost. Completely open for the whole universe to see, and oh so very vulnerable.

I needed to look away and I pleaded with his eyes to release me from this spell he had me under. He wouldn't listen to my silent cry. I expected no different from the scoundrel. How could I?

I expected to be silent forever until, "Because I've done what you're doing now. Hiding from the world. Shutting out the real you. You have some dark secrets you want no one to know, Rayna. There's something in your past that even you are confused about. You shut out your own thoughts. You do it now, but I'm not going to fall for that facade you show to Luke and that old timer. I'm not that naive. I like you though. You have this... personality and these traits that intrigue me. I just don't want you to feel the need to lie with me Rayna," I was shell shocked. His words echoed through my mind like a broken hologram, "I won't,"

Han then left without a single word. Okay then... silently trudging to my room, I passed Luke but refused to listen as he called out my name. Opening the door, I fell in and stood in the darkness for seemingly hours. I finally stumbled to my bed and fell onto it. I received no sleep that night.

* * *

"What does this do?" Luke's voice rang out in the ship. I smiled slightly. Always the curious boy Luke. I barely made it to the cockpit but when I did I saw asteroids racing towards us in a fierce matter.

"How long was I out?" I mumbled gently. Luke looked back at me and offered a small smile and I couldn't find the strength to return it. Nightmares plagued my head all night and they tore me apart inside. I couldn't erase the thought of a dead Luke lying on the floor or Ben ripped to pieces... Han was bloody and exhausted and Chewie... well, what can you say about being pushed through a shredder then slammed with a hammer.

My stomach lurched forward but I refused to get sick and appear weak in front of these men. Sitting down, I stared in front of me and focused on Luke's voice to calm myself was going to be one hell of a ride I could tell. I believed we were going to get more then we bargained for on this one.

"For a few hours. Seems we lost Alderaan," Ben said, voice full of wisdom. Shocked, I stared out into space. That was Alderaan, well, what was left of it anyway. It was completely blown away. But, how... and why? Why would someone do that? Seems Luke was thinking the same thing because he voiced his concern.

"What? How?" I shook my head in sorrow. Millions of people dead, just like that. This was way to much to take in after just waking up. I still trying to figure out how to walk straight!

"Destroyed by the Empire," Ben announced. What? How would they even have that much power to destroy a whole planet! Again, I was too late. Han seemed to ponder that to.

"The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I've..." Han stopped suddenly. A signal flashed below us and a gentle hum flowed out of it.

"There's another ship coming in," Han answered our silent questions. He sounded worried but hid it well.

"Maybe they know what happened," Luke suggested trying to make light of the situation. It didn't work. Han, Ben, and I knew that likely this ship was not out here to help us.

'It's an Imperial fighter," Ben pointed out. A blast admits from outside the ship and the Falcon shakes lightly. Suddenly a tie fighter races past the window in a hurry. Well that was interesting wasn't it?

"It followed us!" Luke shouted.

"No. It's a short range fighter," Ben reminded Luke.

"There's no way it could have gotten out here all by it's self. It would have ran out of fuel and I doubt it came from Alderaan back there," I voiced. Han nodded.

"There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?" he asked confused and rough. Well, that's one out of a million unanswered questions since we joined this mission.

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us, we're in big trouble," Luke mentioned. Nodding I touched Han's shoulder.

"Luke's right. If they figure out who we are and turn us in, we won't be able to go much further. They'll be chasing us in a matter of minutes and we'll be doomed. We don't even know where to go from here," I was the voice of reason at this point. Ben was quiet and Luke was freaking out. There has to be some way out of this. There always is.

"Not if I can help it. Chewie...jam it's transmissions," Han ordered firmly.

"It'd be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range," Ben finally spoke.

"And let it inform all of the Empire where we are? We might as well at least try to destroy it!" I mumbled. I wasn't in the mood for dying today.

"Not for long..." Han answered Ben's question, completely ignoring me. I noticed my hand was still touching his shoulder and I removed it instantly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Luke's face flash with jealousy. You have no idea Luke...

Tension was building as we gained speed towards the tie fighter. My hands were shaking lightly out of pure anticipation. In the distance I could see what appeared to be a small star. As we raced towards it, the star got bigger. I felt Ben move back a bit.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own..." Ben seemed like he was talking to himself almost. I could sense he was secretly trying to solve this mystery.

"It must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something," Luke advised. No... tie fighters don't make it their policy to randomly get lost in space.

"Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us," Han said confidently. Smiling, I nodded.

Racing closer, I know that star wasn't a star anymore. It almost looked like a small moon. I didn't know of anything like that out here when I researched star maps back on Tatooine.

"Look at him. He's headed for that small moon," Luke pointed. Wait... that's not a moon...

"I think I can get him before he gets there...he's almost in range..." Han's voice shook.

That was NOT a moon... Oh force...

"That's no moon. It's a space station..." Ben corrected quietly and calmly.

"It's too big to be a space station," Hand said not so sure anymore.

"Maybe not..." I whispered.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Luke mumbled.

"I think we should turn around," Ben advised.

"Yeah, I think your right. Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power!" Han ordered roughly. Chewie pulled something and the ship shuddered but did nothing. "Lock in the auxiliary power!" Still, nothing. Just a simple shudder and we continued to race towards it full speed.

"Why are we still moving towards it?" Luke screamed loudly.

"We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in!" Han informed. We are so dead... and I thought today was going to be a good day!

"But there's gotta be something you can do!" Luke pleaded.

"There's nothin' I can do about it, kid. I'm in full power. I'm going to have to shut down. But they're not going to get me without a fight!" Han assured. I placed both my hands on his shoulders this time comfortingly instead of pleadingly. I knew he was going to get us through this some how.

"You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting," Ben said sternly. I could almost feel Han roll his eyes. He was used to all action and no pondering over what he should do instead of what he could do. He always took the easy way. I sensed the anxiety in Ben and I worried about him. How did he know so much about this?

After a few moments we landed. "Okay, we're going to have to hid in these ducks under the boards of the ship," Han said. He stood up and my hands fell to my side once more. I followed him obediently and we rushed out to the hall. Kneeling down, Han pulled these boards out of the floor. "Get in," He ordered sternly. I jumped down and sat on the floor under the real floor. Han rushed in after me and closed the top only after telling the other boys to go into one right next to us. Han lowered down next to me.

His breathing was nervous and I could tell he was worried. I'm sure he had been in many situations like this before so I don't understand why he was freaking out so much.

"Han?" I whispered as quietly as I could muster. Looking at me, my breath stopped suddenly. His eyes showed so much feeling. Feeling I wasn't even sure he was capable of until now.

"Yes?" He mumbled equally as quiet.

"Are you okay? You seem... shaken," I pointed out. Smiling, he assured me he was fine.

"I told you earlier that I wasn't going to hide what I was feeling from you. You and I are alike in many ways, I think you see that now. And..." He stopped and put a hand up to quiet my objections to his sudden stillness. Pointing up, I heard footsteps and muffled voices. My lips formed into an O shape and I realized storm troopers were searching the ship.

Once the voices disappeared he smirked at me then pushed the floor up and I shook my head with a smile on my face. Freakin' scoundrels. I popped up to find every one's head sticking up out of the compartments in the floor.

"Boy it's lucky you had these compartments," Luke said in aw.

"I use them for smuggling but I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them," Han confessed annoyed. Chewie let out a small roar and Han ruffled the hair on his head. I smiled at the affection. "This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam," Han huffed.

"Leave that to me," Ben affirmed.

"Damn fool, I knew you were going to say that!" Han complained.

"Who's the more foolish? The fool or the fool who follows him?" Ben asked smartly. I chuckled lightly. Han shakes his head and Chewie roars in agreement. This should be fun!

* * *

**AN:** Hey! Fourth chapter done! I know Han is a little OC but you'll see why later! I should post soon hopefully because I've been in a writing mood lately. If you want to read more from me, go to my site and I have some other stories I'm currently working on. Sorry again for taking so long, I hope you viewers are still hanging in there with me! Next time we'll be entering the lovely Death Star and we will hopefully meet Darth Vader! I think the next chapter will be longer if I'm not mistaken. So, review time? I think so! I'm going to answer your reviews. I lost track of who I answered to before on the third chapter so if I answered twice then you're just a special little duck! Here we go!

**rockforthecross74:** Thanks! I always just figured that Luke hated his home planet and only stayed there solely on his family ties. Luke always just seemed like the guy who wanted to explore the world. He's a lot like Anakin in that way. Rayna had a tough time leaving because she doesn't know her family and the only feeling of love she's ever had was there on Tatooine. I tried really hard at the cantina scene. I thought about making her an ex-bounty hunter or something like that but settled on her living there until Luke found her. Now that you mention it, the movie was pretty emotionless wasn't it? I think emotion brings a story together so I try to have a lot of it. I'm glad you liked that moment between Luke and Rayna in chapter two! :) I hope you like this emotion filled chapter! Please, keep giving me your input on the story!

**Roma: **I'm sorry you didn't like chapter three as much, hope this chapter does justice :) Glad you like the story! Thanks for the review!

**I love Dance: **Thanks! Even more Han in this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**hoysterrule123: **Thanks! After I came up with the first story,I thought Rayna blended well into this one. Rayna is solely based on someone I made from my mind. Her characteristics kind of remind me of Ahsoka in a lot of ways. Glad you enjoy it! Here's your long waited for update!

**alienvspredator5:** I'm glad you liked "Runaway" and are now reading this! I'm ecstatic that the first part wasn't too bad. Hopefully it'll get better! :D

**Jackie: **I'm glad you love them so much! Sure! Tell me your personalities and such and I'll make sure to fit you in here somewhere! Thanks for reviewing!

**Snippysoka101: **Honestly, I couldn't really get hooked on "Runaway" if I was a reader either. Over the time of writing this and "Runaway" I think I've become a better writer but that's for you and other reviewers to decide! I like this sequel much better then "Runaway" and I'm glad you do to! Thank you so much for reading this even though the first one wasn't very good haha. Here's your new post and thank you for reviewing! It means a lot!

So, there you go everyone! I hope this chapter was better then the past one's. Any questions, review or send me a message and I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible! Again, you'll understand Han's strangeness later. If I missed anything, tell me and I'll post it next chapter! Please review if you have time! Favorite and alert as you wish and read my other stories if you're bored! See you soon! - **Jenna**


	5. Time Flies By

**Disclaimer: **Well we all know I don't own Star Wars, that right goes to George Lucas. Lucky... The only people I own are Niko, Tarin, Rayna, and who ever else I think of later on in the story. OH and the story line I make up, I also own that. I don't own Luke, Ahsoka, Obi Wan, Yoda, or any of those amazing characters but I can dream right?

**AN: **Told you I would update soon! Not many reviews for this one and I guess that's my fault... sigh. Hopefully you will see I'm serious about uploading again with this episode. I'm planning on doing this every other week because I have to write my "Supernatural" story too. So these two episodes will switch weeks although it may not always work that way. Anyway, I hope this episode is good enough for you Star Wars people! We're finally entering the Death Star my friends, who's excited? I AM! I have A LOT planned for this chapter! Ready? Good! 3...2...1... Blast off! **P.S** Thank you **ABCsoup** for editing!

* * *

**When Destiny Calls**  
**Chapter 5: Time Flies By**

We came up with a plan and, I must say, it's pretty ingenious. Han decided that we should disguise ourselves as troopers, me being a girl, well, that wouldn't work out so well. So... Han had a commander outfit in the back and I looked pretty hot if I do say so myself. Now, we have to get those stupid clone troopers up here and we should be set to take over this place!  
Han crept over to the opening of the ship and knocked out two men and their equipment fell to the floor with a bang. I don't think he knows how to be quiet.

"Hey down there! Could you give us a hand with this?" Han called out to some storm troopers. I smirked. Smooth. The two troopers shrugged then raced up the ramp up into the ship. With two shots the troopers fell to the floor in a heap and I rolled my eyes. Such a man thing to do. I hid my hair under a hat and turned to the corner so they boys had some privacy to change.

After a few moments my name was called and I turned around to find two clone troopers. I could instantly tell who was who since Luke was so short and Han was so tall. I hid my giggling behind my hand.

"What's so funny, kid?" Han asked offended and confused. Looking at him, I smirked.

"Okay, you're way to tall to be a clone and Luke's way too short. This is a priceless image right here boys," I chuckled lightly. Luke turned his head to the side in question then glanced up and down at his uniform.

"I don't think it's that bad..." he mumbled quietly. I patted his shoulder as I strolled out of the falcon.

"You keep telling yourself that, hon," I replied smartly. Han mumbled something incoherently under his breath. All I caught was "Girls..." and "Why me?" but I knew he loved it, so I didn't say anything. Ben and Chewie traveled behind me while Luke and Han raced ahead to the command station.

Trying not to look too suspicious, I merely speed-walked and finally reached the destination after hearing some shots. What have they done now? They could probably hear that on Dantooine for force's sake!

"You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here!" Luke complained. I had to agree with him, though. Han and Chewie did not know how to make a simple and quiet entrance.

"Bring them on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around," Han informed. I rolled my eyes. Of course you do, Han. I'd like to see you in a real fight!

"We found the computer outlet, sir," Threepio informed as Artoo wheels over to the computer panel and turns it on. Images flash on the screen and I see Ben inspect it carefully. Artoo whistles loudly and I understand that he's found what we're looking for. Good, maybe we'll be able to fly out of here sooner then I thought. Huh, this might actually be easier then I was expecting.

"Plug in. He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network," Ben ordered Artoo. Artoo plunges his arm into the computer socket and the network sputters to life and Artoo studies the information slowly yet with great speed. He makes sure he sees every part of it and doesn't miss a beat. I can't even see what's happening, it's flashing so quickly.

After a few moments, Artoo beeps once more. This time, I see what he's looking at. That is our ticket our of here!

"He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor," Threepio translates for him. I'm not going to lie, I learned how to understand droids a long time ago. Actually... I don't really remember when...

_"Rayna! Rayna, this droid is losing its mind, I swear!" I heard this woman Cira yell. I rolled my eyes. This women is such a wimp! Just tell the droid to leave or walk away, how hard can it be? Even at the age of six I knew that. After a few seconds of finishing what I was doing I sighed and wondered around over to where I heard Cira yell. _

_There was a small droid spinning in circles, seeming completely out of control. I knew the little guy wasn't though. I'd been around droids long enough to know that much. He was just trying to tell her something and she obviously wasn't listening. _

_Cira was huddled in the corner behind a box with her hands covering her eyes and her legs trembling. I had to stop myself from laughing. This was just too priceless. It would have to wait till later though because I needed to find out what this droid needed._

_As I got closer I realized he was pretty beat up. He was an old model and seemed to have required a lot of damage over the years. He was obviously distraught and needed a mind wipe but that was going to have to wait till later. The brown and silver colors surrounding the metal were fading and it made me sad. No one seemed to care for droids anymore..._

_Kneeling in front of him, he stopped spinning and seemed to almost be staring at me. He beeped twice and I gave him a quizzical look._

_"What's wrong buddy? Are you lost?" I asked him gently. I didn't want to freak him out again by my voice being to strong so I took it slow. His head spun around and I took that as a no._

_"Are you running away?" I pondered the situation. Some droids, especially old ones, were sometimes known for having personalities. For all I knew, it could be possible. A whooping noise came from the droid and I took that as a yes. _

_Suddenly a deranged man came running around the corner looking furious. The droid turned his head the squealed. Well, now I know who his owner is. The man searched through the crowd then spotted me and his lost droid. He scowled and pointed in my direction._

_"YOU! Thief, return my droid to me!" He yelled in an almost drunk manner. No way buddy. This droid was mine now._

_"Sir, I think you should go home and rest. The droid means nothing to you anyway. Will you really miss him?" I asked in a simple yet demanding voice. I learned over the years that I could be very persuasive. A blank stare came on his face and he nodded robotically._

_"Yes... I will go home... The droid means nothing to me..." and with that he was gone, stumbling down the street like a fool. The droid cooed and I smiled down at him. _

_"Don't worry little buddy, he won't hurt you anymore..." I remember I was kicked out after that... I was never allowed at that town ever again. Not exactly sure why. I also remember the towns people tearing apart my droid in front of me... I remember the pain and I remember the tears. I wasn't too fond of people after that._

I clutched my head in pain. What the hell was that? I leaned against a wall and Ben looked at me strangely. I waved it off and Ben went back to talking with Threepio. Was that a memory?... It seemed so real but I don't remember that at all! How did I make that man do that?... What is wrong with me? The computer beeped and my attention was drawn back to that for the moment.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave," Threepio added to the information. Ben stared at the data on the readout carefully till he nodded. Looking up, I knew he was going to leave us.

"I don't think you boys can help. I must go alone," Han leaned against the wall in boredom and hint of annoyance.

"Whatever you say. I've done more that I bargained for on this trip already," I rolled my eyes and looked at Luke as he panicked and raced over to Ben's side.

"I want to go with you!" Luke pleaded childishly.

"Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids," Ben suggested lightly. It almost sounded like an order.

"But he can-" Luke nodded over at Han. Ben cut him off before he could finish.

"They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different path than mine. The Force will be with you...always!" With that he was gone. The door slid open. Ben checked both ways, but after he was a few steps away, the door closed again as he disappeared into the long grey hallway. Chewie growled loudly in comment to Han and he responded by shaking his head in agreement and disbelief.

"Boy you said it, Chewie," Han glanced at Luke in utter confusion. "Where did you dig up that old fossil?"

"Ben is a great man," Luke defended him, staring at him incredulously.

"Yeah, great at getting us into trouble!" Han shot back.

"I didn't hear you give any ideas!" Luke barked loudly at him.

"Well, anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up!" Han replied in a bad mood. I rolled my eyes but didn't pay much attention to him.

"Who do you think?" But Luke couldn't finish because Artoo started to whistle shrilly and Luke strutted over to him, confused.

"What is it?" Luke asked questionably to Artoo. Then Threepio started some strange conversation about a princess which I had no interest in, but Luke did, which means she was "The Princess" from the freakin' hologram. I blocked out their stupid conversation, then I heard something I wish I never had to hear again.

"Look, will you just find a way back into the detention block?" Luke asked Artoo.

"No!" I screamed harshly. I did not want to go anywhere near that evil witch who has Luke around her fingers without even meeting him yet! She made my blood boil and I didn't even know her yet! UGH!

"I'm with Rayna. I'm not going anywhere," Han assured Luke and then smiled gently at me in a secret way. Luke sighed in annoyance as if we were actually wasting his time.

"They're going to execute her. Look, a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay?" Luke howled. Han stared at him in annoyance.

"Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind!" Han reminded him. Luke threw his hands up into the air, praying for a miracle.

"But they're going to kill her!" Luke informed him. Let them!

"Better her than me!" Han muttered then spun around in the chair he was sitting in to occupy his time with the board below him and messed around with the little knobs and buttons. At least someone around here agrees with me and actually has a freakin brain! Luke turned around in defeat and ran his hand through his sandy blond hair. I felt bad but I refused to look for this woman. She can escape herself if she's so wealthy and amazing! Wait... if Luke's thinking what I'm thinking, then... he was. He was going to use her money to convince Han, darn it!

Luke stalked towards Han with a smirk on his face. That stupid devious plan of his is evil. Pure evil I tell you! Luke leaned down and mumbled in Han's ear. Chewie merely watched with facination.

"She's rich," Chewie growled at Han. Probably hoping he would get Han to say yes. They could always use some money. They're smugglers. When did they not need money? Han turned slightly and you could see his ears perch in anticipation. He was all ears if money was involved. The freakin' traitor.

"Rich?" Luke nodded and moved his arms and hands around as he tried to explain it.

"Yes. Rich, powerful! Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be..." Luke stopped as he tried to find the right word.

"What?" Han asked waiting patiently.

"Well, more wealth that you can imagine!" Luke finished off. Han turned completely and was up in Luke's face again.

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit!" Han offered. I imagine you can, Han.

"You'll get it!" Luke assured.

"I better!" Han swore back.

"You will!..." Luke, you better be right, otherwise Han is going to be extremely mad at you.

"All right, kid. But you'd better be right about this!" Han finally agreed. As I said before, TRAITOR! Han glances as Chewie as he snorts in affirmation. Glad someone's glad with us running to our deaths!

"All right." Luke nodded pleased with his work.

"What's your plan?" Han asked as he stood up from his chair and waited for Luke to come up with something marvelous. Not going to happen.

"Uh...Threepio, hand me those binders there will you?" Luke asked as he rubbed his hands together. You could tell he was excited by the spark in his eye and the grin on his lips.

After Threepio handed the silver cuffs to Luke, he stepped over to Chewie and I could sense Chewie tense up and become extremely aware of Luke's motions.

"Okay. Now, I'm going to put these on you," Chewie let out a monstrous growl and Luke stepped back quickly in surprise. Han smirked and I rolled my eyes. My signature move now, if I do say so myself. "Okay. Han, you put these on..." Luke sheepishly hands the cuffs to Han and he takes them as he tries not to laugh. Han shakes his head and goes towards Chewie. I could sense his calm at Han doing it instead.

"Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind," I could tell Chewie still didn't enjoy the idea of being cuffed and chained like an animal but we had no other choice. We were going on a suicide mission and we needed something to cover Han's ego and Luke's idiocy. Was I the only person with a mind here? Wait, nevermind. That's a stupid question.

We started to the door. Luke and Han took their helmets and were getting ready to put them on. I pushed myself off the wall and waltzed to them airily. Let's just get this over with. The door slid open as we approached.

"Master Luke, sir! Pardon me for asking...but, ah...what should Artoo and I do if we're discovered here?" Threepio asked logically. Good point.

"Lock the door!" Luke answered wistfully. Oh yeah, like that's going to help them!

"And hope they don't have blasters," Han added smartly.

"That isn't very reassuring," Threepio answered and layed his arm on Artoo's head. I chuckled at him.

"If they come, make something up. Just don't mention the fact that you're with us. Stay safe. We should be back soon," I ordered. Artoo whistled loudly then we were on our way.

After a few minutes of silent marching, we rounded a corner and the boys stopped. I almost slammed into Luke! They turned to me and I could almost feel their stares blazing into my soul. What a wonderful feeling let me tell you.

"What? Why did you guys stop?" I asked confused. I was almost horrified to know the answer.

"You're not coming with us," Han informed coolly. What?

"We need you to go to the ship and make sure they don't do anything. Make sure they don't catch on to us. Use your skills," Luke ordered. With that they were gone. I was too shocked to even attempt to follow them. Okay... what just happened?

We didn't exactly have time to argue so I did what they asked me to do. As I hovered around I noticed no one really paid much attention to their surroundings very much. Then, before I could say force I heard a deep breathing coming from ahead and I had this instinct to hide. I jumped behind a wall of boxes and hid myself. A sharp pain hit my head and it took all my strength not to call out in agony.

_"Dear Rayna, I beg you to hide, my darling!" a shadowy figure pleaded with me. _

_"No! I want to stay with you Nana! Don't make me go!" I screamed loudly. I looked only four if that old. The figure pushed me gently into a hidden way in the floor. After she shut the door and locked it on me she whispered comforting words._

_"Shh, my dear don't make a sound. I'll let you out when they've gone. Remember, stay hidden, my darling," then she disappeared. Raised voices could be heard and I could only make out some of it._

_"Hand... over!"_

_"NO! You... killed... she... better... don't... beg..."_

_"Burn... house... ground!"_

_"PLEASE!.. mercy... Niko..."_

_"Don't... dare... name!"_

_"Think... soka... she... past... please..." Then blaster shots and a electronic buzz could be heard swishing back and forth. When all was quiet all I could hear was harsh loud breathing. It filled my head and my mind. The air was musty and still. I didn't even realize that I was crying till the salty water reached my lips. _

_Footsteps marched out and even though I knew they were gone all I could hear in my head was the breathing... ahhh... paaa... ahhh... paaaa... _

I inhaled deeply and painfully and my vision was blurred. What was happening to me? That had to have been a memory. I have no recollection of my past... maybe this is it. This is the key.

It didn't take me long to match a name to the breathing. Vader. Vader wanted me or just wanted me dead. What did my parents do that was so bad?... How did Vader know them? I didn't understand... Well, let's just get through today and out of this space station and I'll worry about it later. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**AN: **Yeah, it wasn't very long but aren't you glad that you're learning a little something about Rayna? Not that you don't know most of it but I bet some of you are wondering what happened to Ahsoka and Niko aren't you? Honestly, I am too ;) Review Reply time!

**ABCsoup: **You know what? Hush! Haha, that's why I'm the writer and you're the editor ;) I got too excited that I finished a chapter to let you edit it first. Well, you got the chance to edit this one so you should be excited! ;)

**rockforthecross74: **Thanks! Obviously I kept her out of the whole rescue thing. I think people would have recognized that she was a girl so I just kept her out of it. Plus, it makes for a more dramatic Leia/Rayna meeting which I am looking forward to next chapter! Hope you enjoyed a look into Rayna's past! Thanks for reviewing!

So, that's that. Review if you have the time and read me other stories if you feel inclined. Remember, editing rights goes to **ABCsoup**. I LOVE YOU GIRLY! **- Jenna**


End file.
